Back in Life
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Sequel to Back to Life...The reborn StarClan finally finished their apprenticeships, but new danger already waits ahead. And will revealing their secret to others do more harm then good. And what in the world is StarClan up to now?
1. Prologue

**It's finally done! Sorry for the wait, but I finally have the Prologue for the Sequel to Back to Life!**

**Thanks to all of you for your Patience with me.**

* * *

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Are you certain you are ready? Both of you?"

Shadow blinked at the two toms in front of her worriedly. They had tried and searched long and hard and believed that they maybe had found a way to actually sent StarClan cats back to life. Of course who knows how much could go severely wrong too, which had Shadow so reluctant to try already. She'd prefer to wait a little longer but…

"Yes!", answered Oakheart tersely. "We waited more than two seasons already. I do not believe it will work any better when we wait two more."

"You must understand our reluctance", tried Wind to explain.

"I do understand", grunted Oakheart. The tabby next to him watched everything with in amusement twitching whiskers and said nothing. He took great joy in the scene.

"Obviously you don't", growled River sharply and stalked up to his clan-mate. "Or you would accept how nervous we are Oakheart. You love Bluestar and wish to see her again. That we do understand, but if we rush just the smallest thing it could destroy the both of you and we could never get you back in any way." His eyes flickered to the tabby. "Neither of you. What am I supposed to tell the ten of them when they re-join us then, tell me?"

Oakheart opened his mouth to answer, when Wind, who sat nearby, shook her head vigorously. Shadow mimicked her. River would not let off and then this argument would continue forever, which unnerved her even more than actually going through with their plan. With a soft growl the thick-furred dark reddish-brown tom averted his eyes.

River backed off a little and settled down next to Wind once more. "You could've been a little more gentle with him", whispered the wiry brown she-cat, compassion blazing in her yellow eyes.

River grunted and muttered: "I wouldn't have to deal with this in the first place when cats would finally keep their love within their own clans."

"Oh come now, as if your clan is the only on where cats of other clans fell in love with yours", chuckled Wind.

Shadow rolled her eyes.

They'd all had their fair share of relationships of different strengths between different clan-cats. Even a brother and sister being leaders of Thunder- and ShadowClan respectively. If anything, Thunder had probably the most right to complain about those relationships. Shadow watched her two friends bicker a little longer, before her attention wandered to the two toms they planned to send down to the clans.

While Oakheart had volunteered they needed someone who could hopefully somehow contact StarClan so they had asked around in the group of cats that had a strong connection to StarClan during their life-time. The tabby that smirked at Oakheart's sulking form was the first to volunteer. Shadow wasn't too certain whether or not he was the best choice with his temper, but she supposed he did have one of the closest connections a living cat could have with StarClan. Well, that and when the two of them found the ten, Fireheart at least would be able to take care of his temper.

A rustling behind her caught her attention and she turned her head. Thunder stepped out, followed by Sky. Both looked exceptionally worried.

"What's wrong?"

The two looked up at Shadow's sudden question, then exchanged a glance, before Thunder, who now had everyone's attention, answered: "They finally made a decision."

"Decision?", pushed River.

"Decision", agreed Sky and sat down. "Fireheart just went to Nightstar's den to tell him the truth."

Every cat froze, then River exploded: "Have they lost their minds?!"

"No, they are merely doing what they believe is the right thing River", answered Thunder stiffly. Shadow could see how worried he was, and how well he hid it too. His clan had been at peril ever since this started, yet the leaf-coloured tom had pushed on, had tried to help his cats as much as possible, going as far as keeping Nightstar alerted by visiting his dreams once every moon. As far as Shadow's knowledge went, he never did much of worth then, merely allowing Nightstar to see him or give him subtle advices hidden within riddles.

"The right thing! Knowing is what got Sapphirefur killed", argued Wind now. While she kept her voice soft, the firmness beneath it showed she wasn't much happier than River with this new development.

"And not knowing got five times as many ThunderClan cats killed", Thunder back now. "Reedheart and Splashwhisker knew what was going on when BloodClan attacked them, because they knew this group had been faced before. You saw how close Splashwhisker came to death! He only survived because he was as careful as he was, knowing what they were facing." Now his gaze darkened and he continued: "This is…why they chose to allow Nightstar in on the secret. And maybe a few others too. Not all f ThunderClan, not yet."

Shadow hesitated, then admitted: "Spottedleaf is considering informing Rootwhisker about what is going on as well, he is a trustworthy cat."

She winced back when River's glare shot to her. "Since when did you know this?", hissed the tom-cat.

Shadow glanced away and admitted: "Last half-moon. She called for me while sleeping at the Moonpool."

Thunder nodded in understanding, then Sky suddenly turned to River and stated: "Face it River. Those ten have their own hearts and opinions. We cannot influence that. If, after everything that happened to them, they decide that they need others to know, are we really allowed to judge?" Shadow saw Thunder blink at the white she-cat surprised and she had to admit, she wasn't much better. Sky's temper, at times, was worse than River's rather constant aggravation. To now have her being so calm showed how serious she was about this situation.

A soft hiss suddenly sounded through the air and the five leaders turned their heads to the other two present StarClan cats.

Oakheart looked quite impatient by now. "I suppose we should start", admitted Thunder. The slight worry in his eyes intensified and Shadow knew she wasn't much better. Slowly the five first leaders moved to stand in a circle around the other two StarClan cats.

"Keep your minds blank", instructed Wind, looking directly in the two's eyes. She stood directly in front of them. On her right was Thunder, who had Sky between himself and Shadow. Between Shadow and Wind crouched River, his tail-tip twitching in irritation. "Now, take deep breaths and close your eyes. Concentrate and remember", the two followed her instructions without complaint, "remember how being alive feels. The warm blood pumping throughout your, your heartbeat sounding in your own ears, only beating because you inhale the air around you deeply…"

For a little longer Wind continued describing different aspect of being alive that beings that were alive just didn't appreciate until after their life had left them. Finally she fell silent and nodded. Shadow took a steady stance, he eyes locked on the two toms. Around her the other leaders did the same and then she saw it.

It almost sent her jerking back, but she held still. The other three leaders stared at Thunder as well.

His deep amber eyes seemed to glow with power and the tell-tale stars in his fur that marked StarClan's cats as who they were sparked. Finally she saw Wind tearing her eyes away from the display of power and focusing back on the two toms in front of her. Soon the same happened to her and that prompted the other three into action as well. A rush of raw energy rushed through Shadow when she managed it and she couldn't contain a gasp.

She felt the multiple energies of all the cats gathered in StarClan.

They had power, she realised. But unleashed it would be too strong, to uncontrollable, too dangerous…and that was another very important reason why they never properly interfere with anything that happened in the world of living.

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**_

Nightstar – small black tom with green eyes and a torn ear

_**Deputy:**_

Rivertail – slender light-grey tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes

_**Healer:**_

Splashwhisker – thick-furred, dark grey tom with orange eyes – Mentor of _Spottedpaw_

_**Warriors:**_

_Reedheart_ – red-black spotted tom with green eyes

_Leopardclaw_ – dark and light-brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

_Iceclaw_ – small black tom with ice-blue eyes and one white paw

_Mountainfang_ – long furred spotted tom with dark-green eyes and huge fangs

_Eagleflight_ – brown tabby tom with white ears and fur around the nose

_Dawnfire_ – dark-grey tom with orange eyes

_Weaselflight_ – white tom with brown stripes

_Hawkpath_ – white tom with greyish-silver stripes and blue eyes

_Wolfheart_ – light grey she-cat with white, belly, throat and leg

_Fangtail_ – brown tom with long fangs, scarred tail and green eyes

_Lionclaw_ – golden she-cat with yellow eyes – Mentor of _Cloudpaw_

_Rockheart_ – dark grey she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Darkpetal_ – black she-cat with yellowish-green eyes – Mentor of _Stripepaw_

_Fierceclaw_ – tortoiseshell spotted she-cat

_Songheart_ - ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an injured paw

_Nettlebite_ – silver-white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Frostfur_ – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Fireheart_ – ginger tom with green eyes

_Greystripe_ – long furred grey tom wit darker stripe over his back and yellow eyes

_Ravenflight_ – black tom with white spot on his chest and tail, amber eyes

_Sandstorm_ – small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Dustpelt_ – dark-brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

_Bluefur_ – blue-grey she cat with silver fur around her nose and icy-blue eyes

_Silverstream _- pale silver-grey tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes

_Whitestorm_ - thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, white tom with yellow eyes

_Hollyleaf_ – black she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentices**_

_Spottedpaw_ – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a dappled coat, small white paws, chest and muzzle

_Stripepaw_ – grey and tortoiseshell tabby tom

_Cloudpaw_ – grey spotted tom with orange eyes

_**Queens**_

_Mudheart_ – dark-brown she-cat with light-brown ears (no kits)

_Morningcloud_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes (mother of _Petalkit_, _Rosekit_ and _Lilykit_, mate of Reedheart)

_Lynxfur_ – dark-yellow and brown spotted she-cat with only half of her tail (expecting Rivertail's kits)

_Hopewing_ – golden she-cat with icy-blue eyes (expecting Weaselflight's kits)

_**Kits**_

_Petalkit_ – golden she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Rosekit_ – black, red and golden spotted she-cat

_Lilykit_ – red-golden tabby she-cat

_**Elders**_

_Greeneye_ – oldest tom in ThunderClan, light-brown tabby-tom with green eyes

_Kestrelstrike_ – dark-golden she-cat with scars over her flank

_Scarpath_ – dark-grey tom with white stripe over his shoulder


	2. A father's Love

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Nightstar ran his tongue through his black chest-fur a few more times, before deeming himself cleaned up enough. The leader of ThunderClan was about to get up and check on his clan, when he saw a shadow near the den-entrance. He froze. He was about to call out to whoever it was, when the visitor beat him to it. A meowed greeting rang through his ears and he relaxed and settled down again.

He'd recognize Fireheart's voice anywhere. At times he still wondered how he'd gotten the idea for his son's name.

It fit, no doubt, but it had come to him almost too easily. The same had happened with the names for Bluefur, Whitestorm, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Silverstream, Ravenflight, Hollyleaf and Dustpelt. Shaking his head, Nightstar chased the thoughts away for later contemplation and answered: "Come in." Fireheart strode into his den slowly. He seemed nervous, something Nightstar hated to see on any of his cats, most importantly his family. Sitting a little straighter, he greeted warmly: "Fireheart, what may I do for you."

He watched carefully how Fireheart's tail twitched and the nervous aura around him strengthened. Then the ginger tom took a deep breath, his eyes closing, before he opened them and locked them on Nightstar's. For a heartbeat the black tom wondered if others felt just as vulnerable under his own emerald gaze when he had something important to tell. Oh he knew the expression on Fireheart's face all too well.

"Father there is something you need to know..." He trailed off, obviously unsure how to continue.

Nightstar watched his son closely. There was something…different about him. The ginger tom didn't look like a new warrior at all. No, he looked so much more experienced right now…and no warrior had a posture that straight. That posture was used by clan-leaders and at times their deputies. Fireheart shouldn't even be able to pull this off.

"Fireheart?", prompted the black tom.

Emerald met emerald once more. Nightstar had never seen the younger tom look this troubled and nervous. He'd always seemed rather aloof compared to other cats his age. No, compared to other cats in general.

"Son?", prompted the black Tom.

Fireheart blinked, then shook his head and stated: "My apologize…I just…I don't know how to tell you…it was easier with the others…they stumbled over this, we never actually tried to tell someone about this. I know not how to start and I know not how you will react. I…No, I don't wish to hurt you but you need to know so-"

"Fireheart!" The younger tom broke off his rambling at Nightstar's call and the black tom padded up to his son. He'd never seen him looking this worked up. "You need not be nervous Fireheart. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

It pained Nightstar to actually see Fireheart hesitated, until the ginger tom finally admitted: "This is so much bigger than you can imagine. I do not wish to hurt you with what you need to know." More than a little confused, Nightstar tilted his head, before he moved to his son's side and gently pushed him deeper into the den. Fireheart glanced at him surprised, but followed the movement and let Nightstar sit him down in the nest.

The black tom sat down next to him and prompted: "Now, you were about tell me something if I recall right."

At this Fireheart actually smiled a little, before his features cleared of any emotion and he swiftly shot out: "I'm not who you think I am."

Nightstar blinked and looked him. "Pardon me?"

"I…I am not…who you think I am…at least not completely."

"Then who are you?" Nightstar decided to humour the young tom for now.

"You wouldn't believe me." Never before had the black tom seen his soon look so unsure of himself.

"Try it", challenged the black tom.

Fireheart looked up at him, his eyes shining with a wisdom that wasn't completely foreign to Nightstar, but completely wrong in the eyes of such a young warrior. "I am…I was born your son…I will not deny that…but I was someone else before…and I still am, in some way", Fireheart struggled for words, "It's…hard to explain." Nightstar was getting worried now. Should he order his son Splashwhisker now or let him speak his part? "Don't put me off as insane yet, please."

The vulnerability in Fireheart's voice shocked the black tom. He looked back at his son, who held himself with strength, pride and wisdom, yet was nervous, pained and scared out of his mind.

"Who were you then?" Nightstar didn't understand why he continued to humour his son like this. He should be dragging him to Splashwhisker right now.

"Before getting reborn as your son you mean?", asked the ginger tom, causing Nightstar's heart to skip a beat, "Back there I was someone else. Back there I had a different name. Back there I was Firestar, also a leader of ThunderClan and I went down in the greatest battle the clans ever faced. A battle only WindClan truly remembers by now." He lowered his head, his ears dropping. "We fought for so much, fought for so long and now the clans have forgotten, have forgotten about what we had to pay to gain their freedom."

Nightstar knew his eyes were impossibly wide by now, but he didn't think he could be blamed. Who wouldn't react with shock when their son reveals to them to apparently be the rebirth of a clan-leader. Nightstar didn't know how long he stared, but a soft sigh snapped him out of his shock and he looked at Fireheart clearly once more.

The ginger tom rose up, his head lowered in defeat. "It is alright. I did not expect you to believe me", whispered the tom, then he made his way out of the den. Of course he didn't believe it! It was utterly impossible…or was it?

_Flashback_

_Nightstar was well aware that he was dreaming. After all it was only nearing the end of leaf-bare and the trees surrounding him had leaves you only saw in the middle of green-leaf. A soft rustle caught his attention and a delicious scent reached him. Instinctively he fell into a crouch, before he leaped at the mouse. Suddenly the bushes rustled and the mouse rushed off. _

_Nightstar spun around, to gasp, his eyes going wide. A regal dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes stood in front of him. "St-Stormwing?", questioned the leader. At this the other tom's eyes flashed amused and he shook his head. Only now Nightstar saw the starlight that clung to his fur. _

_StarClan! "_

_No", answered the tabby. "Though he is related to me, I am not one of your warriors. My name is Bramblestar and I'm one of ThunderClans former leaders." Nightstar stared wide-eyed at that, then he crouched down, hoping he hadn't offended the StarClan warrior by not realising where he came from before. He heard a soft sigh, then the tom spoke. "Please stand up, this behaviour of all of you is just getting us to feel embarrassed." _

_That confused Nightstar and with a tilted head he asked: "So, cats didn't do that in the past? Giving you respect?" _

_"Respect yes", answered Bramblestar and sat down, completely at ease with the situation, "But they bent their head and didn't crouch down like they fear we'll eat them if they don't." _

_Nightstar was well aware that he was still staring at the other leader, but it took him a few more heartbeats before he could shake himself back to focus and ask: "So, why are you here?" _

_Bramblestar curled his tail around his paws and said: "I'm here against the will of most StarClan cats", Nightstar blinked surprised, drawing a smirk from the tabby, "Nightstar, those ten kits that will be apprentices soon, they weren't born on the same day for nothing. But you have to look clearly. Will it really do any good to the clan to give it ten new apprentices on one day?"_

_ That question hit deeply, though he knew the answer very well. That and the bright amber gaze that remained upon him unnerved him greatly. "No", admitted the leader finally, "I…I just didn't want to leave any kit out." _

_Bramblestar purred at this and answered: "You don't have to, but watch the kits carefully the next few days, then you'll see which are the most ready and which might still need time. I have the good feeling they'll understand." ThunderClan's former leader stood up and turned to go. Then he suddenly stopped, as if he'd just remembered something. "And Nightstar", called the tabby over his shoulder finally._

_ "Yes?", asked Nightstar. _

_"While you watch them, you might see that one of them is destined to walk a different path." With that Bramblestar disappeared in the bushes and Nightstar awoke with a start._

_End of Flashback_

And this was not the only unusual dream he'd had. It had only been the starting one. Not to mention all the different signs that indeed did point to what Fireheart had told him. The young skill of those ten warriors that had been born on the same day. A StarClan cat visiting him although he hadn't made any move to go to the Moonpool. The constant cover Reed-…

Nightstar's eyes widened.

Reedheart, Splashwhisker and Sapphirefur!

They'd constantly had excuses when just one of those ten had been absent. _"My apologize…I just…I don't know how to tell you…it was easier with the others…they stumbled over this, we never actually tried to tell someone about this. I know not how to start and I know not how you will react. I…No, I don't wish to hurt you but you need to know so-" _Did that mean what he thought it did? Had those three stumbled over the truth by themselves. But what was the truth? Could it really be that his first-born son used to be a leader of ThunderClan in a former life? There was only one way to find out.

Steeling his resolve, Nightstar straightened up and strode out of his den. He surveyed the camp from the top of the cliff, to narrow his eyes. Splashwhisker and Reedheart crouched near the former's den, talking animatedly with each other. Nightstar remembered the time where the two had barely interacted all too well. It was only another change that hinted that Fireheart might as well have been completely honest and serious about the subject.

Swerving his gaze around, he soon found his other sons' familiar pelts. The two had their heads close together, hissing with each other and shooting worried glances at the camp-entrance. Dustpelt was nearby, also watching the camp-entrance worriedly. Had Fireheart run out after coming from his den? If so, had he gone alone? Nightstar hoped not.

Slowly Nightstar made his way down the cliff, staying in the shadows as much as possible. He had the feeling he'd get more information by listening in than asking. It was a rather dirty trick, but he was beyond that worry, far beyond it. And so, the second he reached even ground, he shot off into a bush and used their cover to sneak up on his senior warrior and medicine cat.

"…believe it still", rumbled Reedheart's voice.

"It is understandable", argued Splashwhisker. "They knew they took a risk in trying to tell him. And with us it was different. We saw Fireheart getting attacked."

Nightstar's heart skipped another beat.

"Define saw", stated Reedheart dryly, a mirthless chuckle spilling from him.

"You know what I mean. We saw Sandstorm helping them. They had time to show us the truth. With Thunder vouching for them, we didn't have much of a choice to not believe them." Suddenly he winced.

"What's wrong?", asked Reedheart.

"It's nothing…just…Sapphirefur", Nightstar, just like Reedheart, winced now too, but Splashwhisker already continued: "She was the first of us to accept who Fireheart used to bit, but it didn't dither her a bit. If anything, it made her more determined to be a good mentor to him."

Reedheart blinked rapidly a few times, but nodded and asked: "Do you think she would still be around had she not known?" Splashwhisker shrugged at that and Reedheart continued: "I guess you're right. Though she definitely wouldn't have climbed up the cliff in the first place had she not known."

"You can't know that. You know how she was. She could've seen him and simply went there to get an apprentice down from the cliff. Fireheart and Bluefur told us in enough detail how ruthless he really is." Nightstar tilted his head, wondering who they were talking about.

Reedheart's eyes darkened dangerously and he was about to respond, when Rivertail's voice rang through the air. "Reedheart! Gather the apprentices and another warrior. I want you and the other to assess their hunting-skills on a patrol." Reedheart got up immediately, nodded to Splashwhisker and stalked off to Eagleflight, before they got Cloudpaw and Stripepaw and left.

Splashwhisker looked after them, before he suddenly spun his head around and stated: "I know you're there Nightstar, come out please."

Hiding his shock at being found out as well as he could, the leader straightened up and stalked to his medicine cat. "Gathering information", asked the medicine cat once Nightstar was next to him.

"And if I am?", asked the black tom.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if I actually told Fireheart the truth before he stormed out."

Blinking he focused on the grey tom and asked: "What?"

"After he came out of your den Nightstar. We all could see it hadn't gone well. I don't know what you two said in there and that's alright, it's between you, but…I've known him for a while now Nightstar. The him that was a clan-leader for a long time, the him that was an experienced warrior and didn't hesitate to lead his clan against impossible odds if it meant doing the right thing…but I never saw him so distraught…or Bluefur looking so guilty. Apparently Sandstorm and a few of the others saw him a little similar to how he was today once and Bluefur was the reason for it. Anyhow, I told him it would be alright, that you would not proclaim him insane immediately and try to gather information first."

Splashwhisker looked sad now. "He tried to believe me, I could see that. But the fact who he once was taken aside Nightstar, he is still your son. You have his loyalty, trust and, most importantly, love. Your distrust hurt him deeply."

Nightstar scanned the tom next to him, then stated: "There is more to it than you are saying." Splashwhisker nodded.

"There is, but it is not my place to tell. Fire_star_", Nightstar couldn't supress a small wince at that name, "never had an easy life Nightstar. And what I can tell you is, he never had parents to look up to and you have been there for his whole life in this time. Having you and Lionclaw around him was one of the things that were so incredible new to him, that he got attached to you stronger than most other kits are." Splashwhisker rose up and turned around. "Don't hurt him anymore Nightstar. Let him explain things to you, maybe even show you and make your decision then, please."

And he was gone.

Nightstar stared after the grey tom for a while, then smelled two other cats. His head snapped to the source so fast his heard his neck crack slightly, but he couldn't get himself to care.

Greystripe and Ravenflight stood nearby, looking terribly unsure, before the black tom finally moved forward slowly, stopping only a tail-length from his leader. Nightstar stared into the other's yellow eyes for a while, before Ravenflight finally asked: "This has shaken you up very much, hasn't it?" Nightstar blinked, which was obviously answer enough for the two young toms.

Greystripe came closer now, but compared to Ravenflight right now, he looked his age. His eyes glittered slightly and he pleaded: "Go after him, please."

"What?", asked the leader, taken aback. Greystripe looked more pained than he'd ever seen him and Ravenflight elaborated: "Fireheart, he means Fireheart. Sandstorm followed him for now, but what he needs most now is you simply being there and showing him that you don't hate him."

"Hate him?", hissed the leader in shock. "How could I ever hate him?!"

Both toms winced and Greystripe admitted: "Fireheart…didn't have it easy the first time around. But…he needs to tell you about this by himself. Please, find him and help him. I…the last time I saw him this hurt was when Sapphirefur died."

Nightstar winced now. He remembered how distraught his first-born had been during that time. That he himself had pushed Fireheart into this again now tore at his heart. _I might still not fully believe him,_ thought the black tom, _but he is and always will be my son, no matter what. And I will not lose him to my mistakes. Scarpath showed me how much that can hurt._

And he raced off.

A few cats shrieked in surprise when he rushed past them, but he was through the tunnel before anyone could ask what was going on. Opening his jaws, he quickly found his son's trail, which was mixed with Sandstorm's and followed it. It weaved through the trees in a complicated pattern, obviously to throw others off the trail, but in his distress Fireheart had brushed past things far too often, leaving strong scent-marks.

Slowly but steadily the trail grew stronger and stronger and Nightstar realised it led to the Moonpool. Not too far from the actual path, the scent was even stronger, indicating Fireheart had stopped here for a while. His and Sandstorm's scents were all over the small clearing and it took Nightstar a while to find out where it continued. It surprised him that now the trail was made up only off Fireheart's scent. Sandstorm's led away into another direction.

"Fix this, please."

Nightstar spun around, to find the pale-ginger she-cat standing behind him, two mice next to her. Her green eyes were filled with an agonising combination of love and pain and Nightstar could only imagine what she was going through. If Fireheart's words rang true, then this she-cat must've been his mate for a long time, but even if they weren't, he hadn't seen such a pure and powerful love as between those two for a long time. Slowly nodding his head, he gave the silent promise to do as she asked. Sandstorm relaxed a little and picked up her pray, before running off.

The more he saw and heard, the more possible Fireheart's words seemed, although his whole being wished to deny it. Shaking his head, he started following his son's trail once more and soon found him. The sight was heart breaking.

Fireheart crouched in the branches of a tree that had already lost all of its leaves. His tail hung down and his head was lowered. Something icy clenched around Nightstar's heart and a wave of regret hit him. Whether or not Fireheart was honest, Splashwhisker, Ravenflight and Greystripe definitely had been. He could almost taste the fire-coloured tom's pain.

As silent as he could, he scaled the tree and walked along a branch to settle down next to his son. The second he sat, Fireheart spoke up already "Why are you here?" The flat tone of voice the young tom had used sent another icy spasm through the leader.

"I'm here because you need me", answered Nightstar truthfully. Fireheart stared at him confused and Nightstar shifter closer, locking eyes with him.

"I may not be sure what to make of your words yet, but you are my son Fireheart, and you always will be. And I have not been the father I should have been." He placed his nose on his son's forehead and added: "Please, don't put me through what I did to my own father. I'm not as strong as Scarpath. I couldn't take you leaving me, no matter if your brother's are still here."

He pulled his head back when he felt his son shaking. Concerned he watched how his sons whole body shook. "Fireheart." The only answer he got was the ginger tom scurrying closer until he was pressed tightly against his father, his face buried in his father's chest. Nightstar stared down at the young tom that usually displayed such strength and independence.

_"But the fact who he once was taken aside Nightstar, he is still your son. You have his loyalty, trust and, most importantly, love. Your distrust hurt him deeply … never had an easy life Nightstar. And what I can tell you is, he never had parents to look up to and you have been there for his whole life in this time. Having you and Lionclaw around him was one of the things that were so incredible new to him, that he got attached to you stronger than most other kits are."_ Splashwhisker was obviously right.

Mindful off his son's fragile state right now, he slowly moved to a different position, curling around the ginger tom as well as he could considering how much he'd grown since the last time they had done this. But it worked and calmed Fireheart down. After a long while, sun high had passed already, Fireheart finally calmed down and lifted his head from Nightstar's chest.

The two looked out over the forest. Nightstar remained silent. He would let Fireheart talk when he was ready.

It took a little longer, but then the ginger tom finally started to talk. It was no more than a whisper, but Nightstar heard him no less. "One would think I'd be above this. Above being so dependable I mean. I never really had my parents in my first life. I never needed them, their approval and their love. They…just weren't there."

Nightstar remained silent, before he whispered: "Everything in me struggles to deny everything I heard today…but I cannot not believe you. I know you to well for that. It matters not who you once were Fireheart. You are and will always be my son to me."

Another shudder worked its way through the smaller tom and whispered: "This is what I meant. I never needed anyone to tell me this to feel complete."

At this the black-furred tom frowned and curled a little tighter around his son. "Then you never really experienced your parents' love before Fireheart. Tell me, were you a father before this?" A nod. "Then you should understand how I feel about you and you should be able to tell if your kits needed your attention as much as you need it now. You need this attention, this love, now because now you know it's there for you want it. If your parents before were not there for you, you never had any reason to want love. One cannot miss what they never had." Nightstar locked eyes with Fireheart. "I can tell that there was a lot that shook you up badly lately. And knowing that either Lionclaw or I could help you by making you feel loved and wanted awakened the need for love on not one, but of two lives in you. A need you didn't give into, a need you pushed away, because you didn't know what it was in the first place."

Fireheart stared at him wide-eyed, before understanding slowly filtered into his expression and it became calmer. His emerald eyes lost the troubled glace, but didn't return to the emptiness he'd seen already either. He looked just calm, content even. His tense muscles slowly relaxed and he leaned into the older tom.

Nightstar readily provided the comfort the ginger tom needed. He could ask his questions later, could debate later and could ask for a proof later. Right now his son needed him in a way no one had ever needed him in before.


	3. Family Runion

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Fireheart inhaled his father's familiar scent deeply and he finally really managed to relax for the first time in days. Sure, his guard with Sandstorm had been pretty relaxing, but not in the way this was. During the guard he'd still been nervous and worried. Here he didn't need to be. Nightstar had just said it. Even if the black tom couldn't find it in himself to believe who Fireheart used to be, he'd always be there for him as his father and leader.

And for that Fireheart was grateful.

_"Then you never really experienced your parents' love before Fireheart. Tell me, were you a father before this?"_

Yes, yes he'd been and he knew exactly what Nightstar felt. The rejection he'd felt at times from Squirrelflight because he'd been overprotective, and the fact that she'd always come back still, because she'd simply needed her father was burned into his memory.

_"Then you should understand how I feel about you and you should be able to tell if your kits needed your attention as much as you need it now."_

_ I did need something,_ thought the ginger tom and leaned even more against the black one. Nightstar didn't seem to mind. He just shifted a bit, into a more comfortable position_. I just never thought it would be as simple as my parents' love and understanding. _

_"You need this attention, this love, now because now you know it's there for you want it. If your parents before were not there for you, you never had any reason to want love. One cannot miss what they never had."_

That was true he supposed. He'd only ever met his father once, shortly after he'd been born and the twolegs had taken him and his siblings from their mother just as soon as they didn't need her milk anymore. He only blurrily remembered his parents, his mother more than his father. The only thing he still did remember clearly was his mother's scent. But they'd never really been there for him as long as Clan cats were for their young. Nothing but death could tear them apart. _Well, almost nothing,_ thought the ginger tom with a sad grin when he remembered all the half-clan cats he used to know.

_"I can tell that there was a lot that shook you up badly lately. And knowing that either Lionclaw or I could help you by making you feel loved and wanted awakened the need for love on not one, but of two lives in you. A need you didn't give into, a need you pushed away, because you didn't know what it was in the first place."_

That was true. Now that the ginger tom crouched here, buried in his father's fur, scent and care, he felt the strange ache and coldness that had gripped his heart lately vanish. It had hurt even more when he'd feared Nightstar had rejected him, but the second the black leader had crouched down next to him and started talking, the strange wound had started to mend. The coldness disappeared in the warmth that seeped through Fireheart's and the pain dwindled down into nothing when he gave into the need of comfort he was just so used to pushing away, never having known just what it was.

The ginger tom gave a little jerk when he suddenly felt a rough tongue gliding over his forehead, but relaxed just as soon when he realised it was just Nightstar. He wanted to pull away, complain about having other cats wash him, when he realised something. The familiar feeling of needing to get another's tongue of him was not there.

All he felt was contentment.

A soft purr rose up in his throat and the black tom next to him answered with his own. After a while Nightstar finally pulled back a little, to look at him. Fireheart looked up and two pairs of green eyes met. Fireheart felt like he had to say something. Some explanation to give, but all he got out in the end was a heartfelt: "Thank you."

Nightstar smiled down at his son warmly, then uncurled from him and said: "Maybe we should start heading back. It is past sunhigh already after all and many cats are worried about you." Fireheart winced a little at that, but nodded and followed his father down the tree. But then he hesitated. Turning his head he looked to where he knew the path to the Moonpool was hidden between some bushes. "Fireheart?"

The ginger tom glanced at his father, before he turned away from the black tom and headed for the path. Something was pulling him towards their best way to contact StarClan. The ginger tom didn't know where this pull was coming from, but he did trust StarClan and knew they had their reasons. "Fireheart?" Once again he glanced back at his father, who looked at him worriedly.

With a deep breath he turned to face his father and admitted: "It's StarClan. They're calling me."

Nightstar's eyes flashed with something Fireheart couldn't identify, before the black tom nodded and walked up to him. "Very well, lead the way then."

Blinking up at the still taller tom in confusion, Fireheart asked: "What?"

Nightstar chuckled at that and answered: "I told you, I will always be there for you and whether or not you intended to go alone, the soonest I will let you out of my sight again is once both of us return to camp."

Fireheart needed another few heartbeats to realise just what Nightstar was trying to tell him, but once he did, he couldn't hold back the purr that started rumbling from his chest. Nightstar chuckled again placed his nose on Fireheart's forehead. The ginger tom mentally shook his head. Really. How in the world had he become this attached to the black tom in front of him? Pushing the thought aside for later Fireheart turned around and leaped into the bushes. Some twigs clung to his fur, but he easily pulled free and stopped on the path to the Moonpool.

He heart rustling from behind him and glanced back. Nightstar just emerged from the bushes and the second the black tom was completely out Fireheart ran off. Anticipation and adrenalin burst through the ginger tom. He didn't understand why he felt like this just over StarClan calling him, but then, his emotions had been rather messed up lately anyway. Maybe it was that.

The second the Moonpool came into sight, he froze for a few heartbeats, only taking in the beautiful and familiar sight of the place Leafpool found when the clans had arrived at the lake. Pride rushed through him when he realised that this very place, the place Leafpool had realised could become just like the Moonstone, was still this very place. His own daughter had found this place and thus kept the clans connected to StarClan to this very moment Fireheart was in now.

"It is an amazing sight, no matter how often one sees it, is it not?"

Fireheart glanced to his left, to see Nightstar crouching next to him, gazing down at the pool as well. With a nod Fireheart answered: "It is. I saw it shortly after we first realised just what kind of special place this really was. To be so assured that our one gate to StarClan, the gate Leafpool found, is still there and still used like this…maybe not all we fought for was in vain."

"Unless a fight is for naught but violence and blood-thirst, it never is in vain. Something important always comes from it, be it just one small lesson that was learned." Nightstar's words had Fireheart nodding. The black leader was right of course. Why was he so doubting of everything lately? They sat in silence a while longer, when the black leader finally said:" Now then. I believe you said StarClan was calling you."

Fireheart looked at his father closely. He was tensed and his eyes shimmered with a mix of many emotions, but the two that stood out were worry and care. Relief rushed through the ginger tom. Nightstar might still struggle whether or not he should believe Fireheart's story, but he hadn't lied. He'd always be there for the ginger tom.

Fireheart rose up and swiftly made his way down to the Moonpool. Nightstar followed close behind and soon both reached the Moonpool's edge. Fireheart, after glancing at his father reassuringly, lowered his head and lapped up a bit of the water. He lay down and just before sleep claimed him he saw Nightstar copying him.

It was black for a short while, but then he heart the trilling songs of birds and the rustling of leaves.

Fireheart opened his eyes and sat up. Nightstar next to him did the same and both toms looked around. They, once again, had landed in the small clearing Fireheart had found with Sapphirefur. The thought of her name sent a painful pang through the ginger tom's heart, but he shook it off and looked to the left when some bushes rustled. Unfortunately he was to slow.

A dark ginger blur barrelled into him, knocking him over and pinning him down. He heard a soft hiss from Nightstar, but then a familiar scent reached his nose and he let out a cheer of delight. One that was echoed by the dark ginger atop him. "Squirrelflight", breathed the ginger tom and inhaled his first-born daughter's scent deeply.

"Father", whispered the she cat back and nuzzled his neck.

Fireheart wanted to simply stay like this and get lost in his daughter's familiar scent, when a voice laughed: "Come now Squirrelflight. You know you aren't the only one who missed him." Fireheart, once Squirrelflight had finally moved off him, sat up, to gasp. A total of eight more cats.

Nightstar sat nearby, looking quite bewildered, but seemed to feel somehow assured now that he realised Squirrelflight never tried to harm him. The black tom watched the happenings with wide but calculating eyes, but mostly Fireheart couldn't even care about that.

Standing up fully, he was almost knocked over once more before a familiar scent laced with the sharp aroma of herbs surrounded him. He purred softly and pressed his nose against the light brown tabby's forehead. "We all missed you so much father", meowed the tabby softly.

"I missed you all too Leafpool", breathed the ginger tom back. Leafpool stepped back, only to have a snow-white she-cat and a yellow she-cat attack him next. "Snownight, Honeycloud." Each she-cat was from a different litter, Snownight being the elder of the two, but also in life the two had been very close. The two pressed against his flanks tightly, before stepping back and to their eldest sisters.

Fireheart looked back to the cats that hadn't greeted him yet, to come face to face with a female version of himself. Her emerald eyes gleamed lively and her head was raised proudly. The posture of a leader, Fireheart realised and he tilted his head in question. Could it really be? Suddenly the she-cat laughed and answered: "You're observation is correct father. I succeeded Lionstar as ThunderClan's leader when he joined StarClan."

A purr rumble in the tom and he pressed his nose to her forehead. "I'm proud of you Strawberrystar." The she-cat purred as well and with a soft chuckle she licked his shoulder in a familiar fashion, drawing a laugh from him.

Finally she stepped back and two deeper voices purred: "Father", before he found his two only sons pressed against him. On his right was a small sand-coloured tom, both of his ears torn. It still amazed Fireheart how much his eldest son looked like his mother. On his left towered Flamescar, a dark-ginger tom with amber-eyes and a scar over his back. He'd gotten it when he'd still been a kit. A fox had managed to get into the Nursery and had grabbed him. They'd gotten him back, but the fox had torn his back open. Fire_star _had gone into a blind rage then and his warriors had only too gladly helped him in tearing the disgusting poacher apart.

Now only two she-cats were left: Robintail, a ginger she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and Russettail, a pale-ginger she-cat with dark-ginger spots in her fur. Both were again from different litters, but just as close as Snownight and Honeycloud were. The two copied their sisters and when they stepped Fireheart finally managed to get his elation under control and asked: "Not that I am not delighted to see all of you again, but why did you call me here?"

Strawberrylight coughed at that and answered: "That is just it father. It wasn't us that called for you."

"Then who did?", asked the ginger tom surprised.

Before his kits could answer a short gasp from Nightstar caught his attention and he turned around, to almost sigh. He should've known. Because near Nightstar, who did look intimidated, yet not very surprised, towered a familiar amber-eyed tom. Fireheart turned fully and walked up to ThunderClan's current leader and its founder. Stopping next to his father he dipped his head and greeted: "Thunder."

A laugh sounded from the founder of ThunderClan and he looked up, to see the other's amber eyes resting on Nightstar, who had taken a step back, now looking genuinely shocked.

"You see, this is what Bramblestar explained to you so many moons ago. This is how cats used to show us respect." Fireheart blinked at that, then he chuckled too. He still didn't fully understand what had scared the Clans enough to have their cats crouch down in front of StarClan as if they were going to murder them any second. That and apparently while Thunder had paid Nightstar some visits, he'd never revealed his name to the black tom.

"Father?", questioned Fireheart the black tom softly.

Said tom blinked a few times, then shook his head and gave a soft groan. "This is too much for one day."

Thunder smiled warmly and offered: "You may lie down and rest here for a while Nightstar. This is much to take in and we have time."

The black tom gave a grateful nod and Fireheart slid to stand by his flank, allowing the shaken tom to lean against him while he led him near the stream. There Nightstar sunk to the ground and closed his eyes. Fireheart bent down and licked his father's head and neck in an attempt to help him calm down. It was the least he could do after everything Nightstar had done for him today already.

"Father."

Both toms' heads snapped up.

Fireheart hadn't spoken, but the voice sounded so remarkably similar to his own, that Nightstar had reacted out of sheer reflex. Fireheart on the other hand had recognized the voice immediately and focused on Sunclaw. Flamescar stood near him and behind them he saw how the rest of his kits slowly left the clearing. In the end only Leafpool remained, sitting near Thunder. He looked at Sunclaw enquiringly and the pale ginger tom explained: "We came here when we found out Thunder called for you because…well we saw how you felt lately and hoped we could help. But…we have to leave now so…"

A laugh came from the reborn warrior and he soothed: "It is alright Sunclaw. I do not mind that you have to leave. And I am incredibly grateful for your help, because you all really did help." Both of his sons relaxed at his words, then they stepped forward, nuzzled him and finally shot off.

Fireheart glanced back at Nightstar, who had closed his eyes again, his ears twitching in rhythm to the stream flowing next to him. Deciding to leave the black tom be for now, Fireheart rose to his paws and silently made his way over to Thunder and Leafpool.

The second he arrived, he already asked: "Why did you call Thunder?"

It probably was a little rude, but Fireheart himself was exhausted by now. All he really wanted to do was get back to camp and curl up against Sandstorm.

Thunder gave a soft sigh and answered: "Things have been growing tense in StarClan and around the lake Fireheart. As I a sure you have noticed with the latter."

Fireheart gave a slow nod. While they had helped them against BloodClan, each time Fireheart saw a ShadowClan cat they seemed, he didn't want to say evil but definitely darker. "How is Shadow holding up?", asked the ginger tom softly.

"Not well I'm afraid. Lately each of us five used up a lot of power", explained ThunderClan's first leader, "Do not worry yourself about that though", added the leaf-coloured tom when he saw Fireheart tense, "We'll be alright. But Shadow, in addition to being weakened, has to watch her clan fall to darkness once more. And we can do nothing to stop them. But that is not all."

Fireheart tilted his head in question, but this time Leafpool answered him. "We're also still stumped over what role Scourge and WindClan play in this whole mess", explained the she-cat softly. "Scourge never really had any connection to us, so why and especially how did he come back. We just don't know. As for WindClan-"

"As for WindClan, I may have an idea about that", cut Fireheart in. Both StarClan cats twitched their ears in interest and he elaborated: "During a gathering Greystripe and I, as well as some WindClan apprentices, listened to one of their elders tell a legend." He hesitated for a second, then continued: "The legend…it was about our battle against the Place of no Stars."

"What? But I thought the clans have all but forgotten", hissed Leafpool.

"ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan did", agreed Fireheart, "But WindClan didn't. They held the stories and legends close and retold them again and again. Names were lost over the seasons, but they still know most of the rest."

Thunder nodded thoughtfully, before he mused: "Maybe…but no."

"Maybe what?", chorused Fireheart and Leafpool.

Thunder looked at both of them and said: "Maybe…ThunderClan is not the only clan that needs to know about our situation."

"You want us to tell WindClan about this?", exclaimed Fireheart. "Are you mousebrained. I would trust WindClan to keep my back in a battle anytime. But this? You saw Nightstar's reaction!"

"Father is right Thunder. This is…how do you even think we should, or rather they should do this", burst Leafpool out now, her fur bristling.

"Oh you will find that 'we should' is the adequate term for my idea", answered Thunder softly. Father and daughter shared a bewildered glance. What? Thunder paid them no mind and continued: "I thought we could start small. For example start dropping small hints to Sunnydawn during each Halfmoon. Once she figured it out, or realised enough for us to actually tell her, we can worry about other things. Spottedleaf and Splashwhisker both know what is at stake and they both can handle themselves well in almost any situation."

Leafpool sat back slowly, then muttered: "I…suppose that is an idea and…it wouldn't interfere with Spottedleaf's other idea either."

"Other idea?", asked Fireheart. Leafpool nodded and explained: "She isn't certain if she really wishes to go through with it, but while ShadowClan does fall to darkness, Rootwhisker has not been affected the slightest yet. He even is mourning about the changes he sees in his beloved clan."

Fireheart went over his daughters words in his head a second time, before they made complete sense to him. "So, Spottedleaf is debating with herself whether or not she should let ShadowClan's medicine cat in on the situation too." Thinking about it, it was certainly not one of the worse plans they could've had. "I suppose…I could ask Spottedleaf to go through with her idea and tell her of yours", murmured the ginger tom after a while.

Thunder nodded his head in thanks, then glanced behind Fireheart and smiled. "Then we bid each other farewell for now Fireheart", said the leaf-coloured tom loudly. Then he bent down and murmured: "You still have some time. Explain a few things to your father, best starting with Fire_star's_ roots. And be carefully. Remember, if you cross the stream, you'll turn into Firestar again." He pulled back and rose to his full height.

"May all of StarClan light your path", whispered Leafpool to him, before she moved to follow ThunderClan's first leader off the clearing.

"May they always shine bright for you", called the ginger tom after them.

"I take it this was the Leafpool you mentioned at the Moonpool?", came Nightstar's voice from close behind him.

Fireheart nodded his head and answered: "Yes, this is the Leafpool I talked about. One of my daughters and the medicine cat that found the Moonpool when the clans arrived at the lake."

He looked behind him, to find Nightstar still looking rather shaken, but the black tome bravely pushed on and asked: "Arrived? Do you mean to tell me the legends of the old forest are true?"

Fireheart winced at the reminder of what they had lost. The old forest. Oh how he missed it. "Yes", whispered the ginger tom finally. "All legends have some truth in them. It was a dangerous and exhausting journey from the forest to the lake. Each clan suffered, some more than others", images of Tallstar's last heartbeats and Greystripe being carried away by twolegs burst through his head, "but in the end, it was worth everything. We'd found a new place to call home."

"You were there?", asked Nightstar in surprise.

"There?", questioned the ginger tom with a chuckle. "I was ThunderClan's leader when we made the journey. And I was its leader a long time afterwards." He looked back up, to find Nightstar scanning him.

After a while the black tom admitted: "There was always something different about you. The way you talk, act and hold yourself, but only today I realise what it is. I should've recognized the behavioural pattern of a clan-leader a lot sooner."

Fireheart smiled at that and answered: "Maybe you should have, but I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise Bluefur and I would have had a lot of explaining to do."

"Bluefur?", asked Nightstar.

"Yes. In our first lives she was not only leader before me, but my mentor too."

Nightstar nodded in understanding, then admitted: "There is something I still do not quite understand." Fireheart locked eyes with his father, silently telling him to go ahead. "We are ThunderClan cats. Even if your parents were never there for you, in which I take they most likely died, all of ThunderClan should've been there to catch you and give you the care you need. So why is it all so foreign to you?"

Fireheart now winced strong enough for Nightstar to see it as well and the black tom blinked in surprise. "Fireheart?"

Taking a deep but shuddering breath, Fireheart made his way over to the stream and explained: "This will be easier for both of us when you see me as Firestar when I explain myself." In one great leap his was over the stream and felt his body shifting a little. Once it stopped he looked back at Nightstar, who stood on the other side of the stream, his eyes wide in amazement. "You wanted to know why I never really had any care or love in the way I have it now, correct", questioned the former leader. He saw Nightstar twitch at his deeper voice, but the black tom nodded and settled down directly across him. The stream happily gurgled along between them and Firestar took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I was never a ThunderClan cat by blood Nightstar. StarClan led me to find ThunderClan when I was six moons old. But before that." Firestar bit back a wince. Why was this so hard?

"I was born a kittypet."

* * *

**I know there's been a lot of talking please, but you Need to understand why. Splashwhisker, Reedheart and Sapphirefur didn't know the ten of them so well yet when they foudn out the truth, so it was easier then.**

**But Nightstar and Fireheart spent more than a year as father and son now and now this. In Addition to what some of you may still remember from "Back to Life" kittypets are even wrose off in the Clans in this time than they used to be and it hasn't passed much time since Nightstar forgave Scarpath.**

**All that pushed together and the fact off all the stress our ten reborn cats went through, I think it's understandable that there is much to explain.**

**BTW, what did you think of the Family reunion? Was it okay or too rushed? I know it was rather short but while Thunder said they had time that time wasn't unlimited.**


	4. Leaders

**Poll Results:**

**shock...19**

**disbelieve...14**

**passive acceptance...10**

**anger...4**

**understanding...4**

**denial...3**

**So the two winners are...**

**SHOCK& DISBELIEVE**

**I tried to do it as good as I could, though I'm open to suggestions on how it could be better, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"I was born a kittypet."

For a long moment, Nightstar could merely blink in confusion. _What?_

But then the ginger warrior's words started to make a kind of sense to him. And then finally, once they registered fully, he blinked one more time. _What?_ That couldn't be, it wasn't possible…or was it? _No! Of course it isn't!_

Nightstar shook his head wildly, before he finally growled out: "This is not exactly the right time for joking." It just couldn't be. Sure, he himself had kittypet-roots, but his father was still a ThunderClan cat, he had warrior blood. But a pure kittypet not only joining a clan but becoming its leader? _Preposterous!_

He watched how the other's emerald eyes flashed with hurt for a second at his proclamation, before they narrowed dangerously, disfiguring the claw marks over his left eye greatly.

At this point Nightstar finally took the chance and gave the leader his son used to be a quick once over. He hadn't really gotten the chance to yet. His fur was still from the same burning ginger and his eyes held same emerald colour, but that was where the similarities ended already.

It was easy to see he was a lot older than Fireheart was now when he joined StarClan. And for all Nightstar knew he could've been a lot older than he appeared to be now. Furthermore, while his fur had started to cover the majority of the many scars that littered Fireheart's side since his apprenticeship, this tom had but one large scar that went over his entire flank. Also, one of his ears was torn and of course there were the three claw-marks that went from his forehead, over his left eye, to the left cheek. He was taller as well, easily towering over Nightstar and, like he'd seen it with StarClan cats already, his fur and eyes sparkled with stars.

"You think I am joking?"

The other's deep voice was naught but a soft growl, but it still sent a shudder down the black tom's spine. He had to tread carefully. The tom he was facing right now was not his son, but a powerful warrior with a lot more experience than Nightstar himself had. Yet he gathered himself and answered sharply: "Of course you are. You have to be! There is no possible way what you say could be true. You need to have warrior blood to be a warrior."

An amused yet pained expression passed over the other's features before he chuckled: "I remember those words well. When I first entered the old forest as an only six moons old kittypet, not understanding in the slightest the danger I was putting myself in, Greystripe used those very same words to argue Bluestar out of letting me join ThunderClan." His eyes darkened and he whispered: "It still is like it was then. Too much warrior blood has been spilled lately. Maybe the need for something new, the same need Bluestar believed was there when she gave me the offer that changed my entire life, is back again."

Nightstar was silent. His thoughts raced around in his head, shock, disbelieve, confusion and other emotions warring to dominate. The way the other talked made it hard for him not to believe him, but it just couldn't be, or could it? No, there was no possible way for it to be true.

"Still not believing me?", asked the ginger tom softly. Nightstar's head shot up, emerald locking with emerald once more. "Very well. Why do you think I was as upset as I was when I found you rejecting Scarpath merely based on what kind of life your mother led?" That accusation hit deep.

Nightstar had wondered since long just why his son had reacted the way he did. So much anger had been rather unfitting for a small apprentice and even more unfitting for his personality. _Although_, Nightstar thought,_ if he is telling the truth, he must've had to face such accusations rather often…Wait, am I really starting to believe him_?

"I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did", continued the ginger tom, "I admit that. But in my first life, up until becoming leader of ThunderClan, and at times even afterwards, I had to prove myself worthy of being a part of ThunderClan and its leader." Nightstar tried to say something, he really did, but all he could do was stare, his thoughts rushing through his head like a pack of wild dogs was chasing them.

* * *

"StarClan above, Sandstorm calm down." Bluefur raised her head from where she lay near the warriors' den and looked over to where Sandstorm had been pacing. Greystripe stood nearby, looking rather exasperated. "Fireheart will be fine", added the grey tom.

"How can you be so sure", hissed the pale ginger she-cat back. "You didn't see him out there. It was terrible."

"Nightstar is going to resolve things Sandstorm, I'm sure of it. But you need to calm down, your pacing is making us all edgy", soothed Ravenflight and stepped towards them. "Warriors once before or not, Nightstar is Fireheart's father as much as he's mine and Greystripe's. So please calm down."

Bluefur watched carefully how Sandstorm's bristled shoulder-fur slowly lay flat again and the she-at heaved a heavy sigh. Then she turned away and stalked out of camp. Bluefur sighed by herself. Fireheart's behaviour once he'd left Nightstar's den had shaken them all. The ginger tom was strong and full of spirit in all he did. Bluefur herself could only remember him looking like this once, twice at most, during her time as ThunderClan leader. One of those being when she'd accused of being just as much of a traitor as Tigerstar was.

Her heart clenched painfully at the memory of his shocked face and despair filled eyes. At least her losing faith in her clan like she had had done one good thing, because had she not she might have…exiled the ginger tom for what he'd done. Of course, he'd gone behind her back and against her orders, but in the end it had been for the best and turned out well.

A shudder ran through the bluish-grey she-cat and she shook her head, trying to dispel the memories.

But how could she when guilt about some of her actions during the darkest time of her leadership still clung to her heart.

Fire_star _had been ThunderClan's leader long before he'd gained his name and lies. Bluefur had all but abandoned her latest apprentice. The tom who, while she hadn't allowed herself to show it, had become a surrogate son for her. She even had announced him deputy too late, making it even harder than it had already been for the former kittypet. But somehow he'd fought through and had never given up, even on her, even after she'd technically screamed to his face that he was just like Tigerstar, that he was nothing but a traitor.

StarClan what had happened?

How could she have done that?

"Stop thinking about it!" The sharp meow ripped her from her memories and she blinked a few times before her vision cleared enough to make out Whitestorm, who towered in front of her.

"Stop thinking about what?", asked the she-cat confused and sat up.

Her former nephew huffed slightly before he answered: "The last moons of your leadership Bluefur, stop thinking about them." Now I could read it in your face", explained the white tom. "I remember the despair that was on your face all too well. It's the same I used to see when both of us still resided with StarClan and you remembered these times." Now his eyes softened and he almost begged: "Stop doing this to yourself, please. If not for your own well-being than for all of us."

Bluestar twitched her whiskers and pushed: "All of you?" Whitestorm nodded over to where Silverstream led Hollyleaf, Dustpelt and Ravenflight out of the camp.

"All of us. The second we awoke here you and Fireheart instinctively resumed your old roles as our leaders Bluefur. And like in our life, the rest of us will follow you without question. Since this morning Fireheart wasn't in any state to lead us and I don't know how he is faring right now, which is why we all instinctively turn to you to keep us strong and together."

Bluefur nodded, understanding which instincts Whitestorm tried to put in words, then argued: "What about you and Greystripe?" Now it was the white tom's turn to look confused. "You two used to be Firestar's deputies", elaborated the she-cat.

Realisation flashed through the other's eyes and he answered: "We were, and were you or Fireheart incapable of leading us through wounds and illness, we would take charge but…aside of Fireheart none of us know how to take command while knowing the actual leader is actually still capable of leading in some ways…"

He trailed off and Bluefur bit back a wince while she watched how Whitestorm tilted his head, trying to find a way to explain what he meant better. Shaking herself strongly Bluefur rose up and gently touched her tailtip against the other's shoulder. Sand-coloured eyes met blue and she answered: "I understand what you mean Whitestorm."

At those words the white tom relaxed slightly, then both looked up. Rivertail jumped towards them and asked: "Would you two mind taking the apprentices for a hunt near the WindClan border? I know you just became warriors yesterday, but their mentors and most other cats are busy right now and they started messing around too much for my liking."

Bluefur twitched her whiskers in surprise. An apprentice could mess around too much for Rivertail's liking? That was new. Normally the light-grey deputy was rather lenient when it came to bored apprentices. "We don't mind at all Rivertail", assured the she-cat quickly. Whitestorm next to her nodded and the deputy gave a relieved smile before he bounded off.

"Apprentices can mess around too much for Rivertail's liking", questioned Whitestorm once the deputy was out of earshot.

Bluestar chuckled and answered: "I know, I thought the same. Now come." She strolled over to the apprentice den where Stripepaw and Cloudpaw tussled happily. "Stripepaw, Cloudpaw", called the bluish-grey she-cat the two apprentices she had shared a den with just a night ago.

The two broke apart with identical grins and called: "Hey Bluefur."

"Rivertail wants me and Whitestorm to take you out hunting."

"But", complained Cloudpaw. "Reedheart and Eagleflight already assessed us today and they said we can do what we want now!"

Bluefur smirked in amusement and argued: "Well, Rivertail is our deputy, so as long as Nightstar doesn't argue against it or is out, as it is the case right now, he has command and you two obviously have more than enough energy to go hunting once more today. Come on." She heard both apprentices groan, but they dutifully followed her to the tunnel that led out of the camp where Whitestorm was waiting.

"What's with the long faces?", asked the white to once he caught sight of the two apprentice's expression.

"They'd rather stay here and cause more trouble", answered Bluefur with a shrug.

"So merely the same as with every _normal_ apprentice." The bluish-grey she-cat didn't miss the emphasis he put on 'normal' and chuckled in response, before tensing her muscles and then sprinting out of the camp. Whitestorm, Cloudpaw and Stripepaw followed close behind. It didn't take long to reach a small clearing near the border and Bluefur turned to the two apprentices.

"Now, I'm fairly certain Whitestorm and I don't need to keep constant watch over you and you're old enough to hunt properly by yourself." Bluefur had intentionally worded her sentence like she did to rile them up a little and prompt them to proving themselves. It appeared as if it had worked since both huffed annoyed and spun around, dashing off.

Whitestorm behind her purred amused, then asked: "Last to catch three pieces of prey carries two of the other's catches home?"

Bluefur turned her head to find a familiar glimmer of mischief in his eyes. _Snowfur_. A short pang hit her heart at the memory of her late sister, but it was gone quickly enough and she grinned: "Gladly." And she was off again. She heard Whitestorm disappearing in another direction and soon enough she was surrounded by brambles.

Not many cats dared to hunt here considering the thorns made it rather hard, but that was also why the prey was a lot less careful here. Ducking down low, Bluefur soundlessly crept over the ground, her ears, eyes and nose scanning for any sign of potential prey. It didn't take long for her to spot a starling. The bird was picking in the ground, searching for food by itself.

Taking a deep breath, Bluefur shifted slowly, brining herself into the correct hunting crouch, before she carefully made her way around the brambles. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan to thank them for the fact that no wind was blowing right now. Suddenly the starling raised its head and Bluefur froze, but soon its attention returned to the forest floor, allowing the she-cat to creep closer. When only one tail-length lay between her and the bird she pushed forward, easily pinning the bird down and ending its life with a quick bite. Picking it up she buried it underneath a bramble bush and moved on.

Near the end of the bushes she found a mouse. Once again falling into the correct crouch she crept up to the rodent, when a few bushes rustled. The mouse squeaked and disappeared in a whole. With a hiss Bluefur shot up and spun around. Without thought she leaped into the bushes, toppling over whoever had scared her prey away. The one gave a startled cry, but was pinned down no less.

"Bluefur!"

That was when she realised just who she'd pinned down.

"Fireheart", exclaimed the she-cat and climbed off of her fellow warrior.

The ginger tom pushed himself up and shook his fur. "What was that for?"

"You scared my prey away", answered the bluish-grey she-cat answered simply.

Fireheart sighed in annoyance at that and said: "Sorry. I was in my thoughts."

"Why that?"

"Because we were having a rather interesting discussion", answered a third voice. Bluefur's head shot up and she gasped surprised when she saw Nightstar padding up to them. The black-furred leader, as well as his ginger-furred son, looked both a lot more at ease than they had this morning, which Bluefur took as a good sign.

"Everything is cleared up then?", asked the she-cat, her gaze switching between the two toms.

Fireheart smiled at that and nodded, before he stated: "Well, getting Nightstar to accept the fact that I used to be a kittypet took a while, but yes, everything is cleared up."

Nightstar twitched his tail and whiskers in slight irritation and argued: "One cannot really blame me when you consider everything that happened today." He shook his head in disbelieving amusement.

"No, no I can't", agreed the ginger tom. Then he suddenly became serious, his green eyes flickered back to Bluefur and he said: "If you see one of the others or Reedheart or Splashwhisker before me, today at sunset on the clearing near the mossy hollow, we have a lot to discuss."cat stepped a bit back and thought, _Much to discuss is an understatement_.

She bit back a smile though when she caught sight of Nightstar. The black tom's eyes flashed in a mixture or pride und a little unease. It was understandable of course. Today the black leader had to learn to accept that not just one of his sons, but all of his sons, were older and more experienced than him, but Fireheart being a former leader and kittypet as well. Not a day one would expect when waking up in the morning.

The two toms nodded their goodbyes and started walking off, Nightstar asking a question about the old forest, which Fireheart answered readily.

Bluefur smiled after them. The anxiety in her heart that had appeared when Fireheart had fled the camp this morning had finally disappeared, leaving her with a sense of calm. That was, of course, until Whitestorm's dare came back to her. With a gasp she leaped back into the undergrowth and quickly caught two mice, before dashing back to the clearing where the two warriors had stopped with Cloudpaw and Stripepaw. She leaped out of the bushes only a few heartbeats before Whitestorm did, both carrying three pieces of prey each.

Purring in amusement she set the starling and mice down and asked: "What does that count as?"

"Draw?", offered the white tom with a shrug. Before Bluefur could give her answer the bushes to her right rustled and Cloudpaw and Stripepaw leaped out. Cloudpaw carried a rather big shrew while Stripepaw had two small birds. "Nice catches", complemented Whitestorm warmly. Both apprentices grinned at them through their prey and actually waited while Bluefur and Whitestorm picked their own prey back up. Then the group turned and slowly made their way back to camp.

While walking Bluefur slowed down a little more. Whitestorm, understanding what it meant, copied her and the two let Cloudpaw and Stripepaw take the lead. The second the apprentices were out of earshot, at least if you only talked silently, Whitestorm gave Bluefur and questioning glance.

The bluish grey she-cat, carefully and as clearly as possible, muttered the events of her meeting with Fireheart and Nightstar to him around her prey, also Fireheart's call for a meeting at the mossy hollow. Once she was done Whitestorm nodded, his eyes flashing with no small amount of triumph.

Bluefur bit back a chuckle, but couldn't deny that she felt triumphant by herself. She and Whitestorm had been of those that had, together with Fireheart, been for letting someone else in on their secret from the very beginning and while the start had been rather rocky, it seemed Nightstar had once again proven he was a worthy leader of ThunderClan. Because he'd bravely pushed through whatever had been thrown at him when discovering the truth.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm mean, cutting it off in the middle of Nightstar's internal debate just like that, but I still have plans for the remainder of Nightstar's and Firestar's conversation, so bear with me please.**


	5. Secret Meeting

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_The bluish grey she-cat, carefully and as clearly as possible, muttered the events of her meeting with Fireheart and Nightstar to him around her prey, also Fireheart's call for a meeting at the mossy hollow. Once she was done Whitestorm nodded, his eyes flashing with no small amount of triumph. Bluefur bit back a chuckle, but couldn't deny that she felt triumphant by herself. She and Whitestorm had been of those that had, together with Fireheart, been for letting someone else in on their secret from the very beginning and while the start had been rather rocky, it seemed Nightstar had once again proven he was a worthy leader of ThunderClan. Because he'd bravely pushed through whatever had been thrown at him when discovering the truth._

* * *

Fireheart scanned his surroundings carefully, before sneaking up to the dirt place and sneaking out of camp. He found it slightly ridiculous that now that Nightstar was in the know, they had to be especially careful, but it was like that. Cats would question them much sooner if they constantly saw Nightstar leaving with one or more of the ten of them.

Shaking the thoughts off, Fireheart took a deep breath of the crisp and cool evening air that signalled that leaf-bare truly was about to begin. Checking his surroundings once more, the ginger tom quickly disappeared in the long shadows of sunset and made his way to the mossy hollow. This would most certainly be an interesting meeting.

Not only because Nightstar would be there. Fireheart and Bluefur had agreed to go over every prophecy they had received since being born here once more to see how much of them came true already. He was short of reaching the mossy hollow, when something suddenly blocked his path.

It was Dustpelt.

"Dustpelt what with StarClan", asked the ginger tom, to get the brown tabby's tail shoved into his mouth.

He gave Dustpelt a confused glare, but the tabby simply hissed: "Nettlebite and Eagleflight are still in the hollow." Fireheart nodded in understanding and the other warrior removed his tail. Silently the two of them snuck around the hollow to where Dustpelt had apparently already gathered Sandstorm, Reedheart and Silverstream.

Ignoring the senior warrior and former RiverClan cat, Fireheart padded up to Sandstorm and pressed his nose into the fur of her neck. "I'm sorry for how I acted today", murmured the ginger tom softly. Once Nightstar and he had returned to camp today, Sandstorm hadn't been there, so he hadn't gotten the chance to apologize before now.

Sandstorm simply purred softly and licked his cheek before she answered: "You had a lot to work through, I understand that."

"Really?", asked the ginger tom surprised.

He didn't want to sound that disbelieving, but Sandstorm had always had trouble understanding that sometimes he just needed time to sort everything through. "Believe it or not, yes", chuckled the pale-ginger she-cat. She pressed herself against him and added: "I love you Fireheart. You and Bluefur are our leaders right now, and that means you carry more on your shoulders than any of us. I need to accept that and I think I have started to."

Purring softly Fireheart licked her cheek now, before nuzzling her neck. "Oh cut it out you two", groaned Dustpelt softly. In answer he only got two hisses, which made him smirk.

Suddenly Silverstream's voice rang out. "They've left."

The two mates separated and Fireheart peered through the bushes. Yes, the hollow was finally empty. "Let's go then", murmured the ginger tom and slowly picked his way through the bushes until he entered the mossy hollow. Their group had just settled down, when Splashwhisker and Spottedpaw, followed by Nightstar, Ravenflight and Greystripe arrived.

The two younger warriors immediately split off from the other three and sat down next to Dustpelt, who had Sandstorm between himself and Fireheart. Nightstar seemed a little unsure where to go, until Splashwhisker brushed his tail against the leader's flank and gestured him to follow. Together the two toms sat down next to Reedheart while Spottedpaw sat down between her mentor and the one free space between herself and Fireheart.

The space didn't remain empty for long, because not too much later Bluefur appeared from the bushes, followed by Whitestorm and Hollyleaf. The two siblings settled down between Ravenflight and Reedheart while Bluefur sat down between Fireheart and Spottedpaw. Once she sat, Silverstream was the first to speak.

"What exactly did you two plan for tonight now?" She looked directly at Fireheart and Bluefur, prompting everyone else to do the same. The two former leaders exchanged a glance, before Fireheart nodded, an indication his former mentor understood well.

Bluefur herself took a deep breath before she answered: "It has been four whole seasons now till the ten of us came back to life and a lot has happened since then. That adding to the fact that we now also have Nightstar to confide in", she gave the black-furred tom a smile, "had us both thinking that it would be best to simply start from the first prophecy we received since arriving here. We move along the flow of time and see whether or not and how they came true already. And inform Nightstar of a few things he should know."

She and Fireheart looked around, scanning if anyone had problems with their plan. No one did so Fireheart nodded to Spottedpaw and she said: "As most of you remember, the first prophecy fulfilled itself the second we all were born here. It's the one Thunder gave Fireheart. _Time will solve all mysteries_. This one needs little explanation I believe. It was merely to inform us just where and especially _when_ we landed."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Sandstorm picked up: "The second one was the one Spottedpaw received when we were kits, correct?"

"Which one was that again?", asked Splashwhisker.

_"When the Dark rises once more, pain is all they leave behind. The hunt goes on, deep in the night, until the last breath of the warriors from the Sky. If they fail, eternal night will end the time of the Clans",_ answered Fireheart softly. "This one we do have mostly figured out I think."

"Yes, the rising Dark are the reborn Dark-Forest cats", began Greystripe.

"The warriors from the Sky, well if we aren't completely wrong, those are the ten of us", picked Ravenflight up.

"And the last part is rather self-explanatory", ended Reedheart.

Fireheart caught the soft shudder that went through Nightstar when he understood what Reedheart implied. It was true though. Should the ten of them fail and fall to, Tigerclaw he supposed it was now, and his cats, the time of the clans would end.

"On to the next one?", offered Hollyleaf softly after a while.

Fireheart nodded at that and stated: "The next one Spottedpaw received the day the first of us became apprentices. _Many seasons went by, but now Fire and Tiger will meet once again to fight over the peace of the clans."_

"That one is rather self-explanatory as well", stated Whitestorm strongly. "Once again it will be you and Tigerstar who will face off against each other in the end."

Fireheart nodded and was about to continue, when Nightstar cut in: "How many times did you two face off against each other?"

"I was wondering about that too", admitted Splashwhisker.

"The times were it wasn't directly us too or not?", asked Fireheart.

"What?", asked Reedheart confused.

"A lot of times", answered Dustpelt simply. "To many to count properly."

Nods of agreement came from all of the former StarClan warriors and Nightstar shook his head slightly. Fireheart gave him a small smile, assuring him he was alright, before he continued: "Now then, the next prophecy was…I believe it was the one we got from Dawn, right?" He turned to look at Bluefur.

The she-cat tilted her head, before she nodded and said: "Yes. Dawn's was the next one. It was: _Ten from starry sky have to come to find goal of six travellers. Dawn will help." _

"Who is Dawn?", asked Reedheart now. "You never really told us."

Fireheart exchanged a nervous glance with Bluefur, before he admitted: "The reason we never told you who Dawn is, is that she…isn't exactly a cat."

"What?", asked the three tom's in unison.

"You heard me. Dawn isn't a cat…she's a badger. And honourable one, very much like her ancestor Midnight, but a badger no less."

Reedheart and Splashwhisker looked to be close to gaping, but Nightstar merely shrugged and sighed: "I think after today, nothing can shock me anymore before I had a good night's rest."

"That's one way of seeing it", chuckled Whitestorm.

"Continue", added the black tom. "I'm quite intrigued."

The ginger tom nodded and continued: "Short after Dawn gave us her prophecy, Spottedpaw received another one from Star Clan. _Moons of peace followed the fight of blood. Now blood threatens once more. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? Only Dawn can reveal! _This prophecy is a little harder to interpret, but I think I figured it out."

"Please do tell", grunted Greystripe softly. Interpreting prophecies correctly was a talent only a very small amount of cats had. And Greystripe wasn't one of them.

"I'm not certain yet whether the fight of blood is the first battle against BloodClan or the fight against the Dark Forest, it could even be both. Now blood threatens once more is a little unclear as well. Considering the time we received the prophecy it could have been a warning of either BloodClan coming to attack or Scourge being reborn as well. The third phrase sheds light on it all though. But does it threaten the Tiger or the Lion? With Scourge making the conscious decision to stay loyal to RiverClan and not join his former clan-mates or join up with Tigerstar, he is definitely threatening the Tiger."

"Considering the Lion spoken of in this prophecy most likely means you", agreed Bluefur.

"But…why only Dawn can reveal?", asked Sandstorm confused. "When we went to see her, she said absolutely nothing about BloodClan or Scourge."

Fireheart chuckled at that and said: "Because here we made a mistake." He got confused glances and explained: "This Dawn, spoken off in the prophecy is not hinting on the badger with the same name, but the time of the day. Scourge completed his decision to remain as Duskpaw and loyal to RiverClan exactly on the dawn of day during the battle against BloodClan."

The others stared at him until Splashwhisker stated: "That only goes to show just how delicate and complicated the process of interpreting a prophecy actually is. Unfortunately not many cats actually appreciate the effort put into it." At this he huffed slightly, remembering how he'd been pushed at times. Nightstar looked more contemplative and Reedheart had given up trying to follow the turns the conversation had taken.

If Fireheart as completely honest, the only ones who seemed to have completely understood everything that had been said right now were Splashwhisker, Spottedpaw, Nightstar, Bluefur, Whitestorm, Hollyleaf and himself.

After a short silence, Greystripe got himself together and asked: "How about we move on to the next one?"

Everyone nodded, then Fireheart suddenly froze. "Fireheart?", asked Ravenflight confused. The ginger tom tried to answer, bu this heart clenched painfully when he remembered what the next two prophecies let to.

Bluefur next to him sighed softly and ordered: "Leave him be, the next two prophecies are those we got directly from Dawn."

"Just when did you go visit her?", asked Nightstar suspiciously.

Fireheart bit back a shudder when Sandstorm answered: "Before the battle against ShadowClan." Then she got up from her position and settled down right next to her mate, pressing her warm fur against his flank.

Nightstar's eyes flashed with grief and understanding and Spottedpaw finally whispered: "The first prophecy Dawn gave us was:_ In deepest grief and danger, strong Oak will help you stand and provide cover for the visiting Jay._ We still haven't figured out what that means unfortunately. The second one on the other hand…it came to pass soon after we heard it."

Spottedpaw trailed off, prompting Nightstar to ask: "What was it?"

Fireheart took a shuddering breath, before he softly said: _"Tiger leads Shadow to Thunder and only sacrifice of blue stone can help."_

Nightstar's eyes widened and he whispered: "Sapphirefur. The apprentice that attacked you and prompted her fall…that was Tigerstar wasn't it." Fireheart gave a soft nod and lowered his head a little. He still missed his former mentor dearly. Sandstorm rubbed her head against his shoulder for comfort. A soft growl escaped Nightstar's throat and Fireheart smiled slightly. Was it wrong that he felt protected just by Nightstar showing his displeasure of Tigerstar's doings?

"Are there any others?", asked Splashwhisker after a while.

Fireheart shook his head and Spottedpaw answered out loud: "Not that I could recall."

"Alright, Fireheart you said you had something to tell us?", asked Bluefur on. Everyone turned to look at the ginger tom, who took a deep breath and composed himself quickly. With a second deep breath he straightened up and nodded.

"I did." He looked around to see that he had everyone's attention and continued: "Today I visited the Moonpool. StarClan called and Thunder and Leafpool told me a few rather interesting, though terrible, things. Shadow is suffering from having to watch her clan fall to darkness once more. And StarClan can do nothing to stop them." Hisses sounded through the air. "Furthermore, they're also still stumped over what role Scourge and WindClan play in this whole mess."

"I believe that holds true for all of us", stated Silverstream dryly. "Scourge never really had any connection to any of us."

"Silverstream is right about that but...but WindClan…well I", Greystripe glanced at Fireheart, "we do have an idea about that."

Fireheart nodded and quickly he explained: "During a gathering Greystripe and I, as well as some WindClan apprentices, listened to one of their elders tell a legend." He hesitated for a second, taking in just how serious he was being taken and then continued: "The legend…it was about our battle against the Place of no Stars."

Silence reigned for a few heartbeats, then Dustpelt whispered: "I thought the clans really had forgotten about this battle. About our losses."

"ThunderClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan did", agreed Fireheart softly and couldn't help but shoot a short glare at Nightstar, Splashwhisker and Reedheart. All three winced. "But WindClan didn't. They held the stories and legends close and retold them again and again. Names were lost over the seasons, but they still know most of what happened? StarClan above they remembered in fact that I, a ThunderClan leader led the other clans against Tigerstar who used to be ShadowClan's leader."

"That…is impressive", admitted Whitestorm.

"It's not all. Thunder is debating whether or not StarClan should start dropping hints about the ten of us to Sunnydawn during each Halfmoon, Rootwhisker maybe too, if Spottedpaw wants to go through with her idea."

The medicine cat shrunk a little under the gazes that locked on her, but then she straightened and explained: "I came to know Rootwhisker quite well during the last few Halfmoons. He is still bright of heart and very hurt since he has to watch his clan fall into darkness and cannot do anything to stop it. If he'd know…I don't know if it would be an advantage for us, but having a medicine cat on your side is always a plus."

"Those words certainly ring true", agreed Whitestorm. "And it is no bad idea. I doubt that either of them will rat us out, but what about Glintstream?"

At this Spottedpaw hesitated, then Splashwhisker shook his head and said: "If you wish to inform her, I would wait. She is an amazing medicine cat, but very ambitious. I wouldn't trust her to keep your secret yet. Not until more cats know and you have the full support of those cats."

Fireheart nodded in thought and said: "You and Spottedpaw certainly should talk this through with StarClan during the next Halfmoon. Once you have a plan we could gather again, discuss it and then you could start implementing it."

Everyone nodded, then a yawn from Hollyleaf caught everyone's attention. Fireheart looked up, to see that it was deepest night already. "We should start returning to camp", sounded Nightstar's voice. "Otherwise other's will start asking questions."

"Are you sure you're alright with this?", asked Ravenflight nervously. "Keeping our secret from ThunderClan and especially Lionclaw I mean."

Nightstar locked eyes with the other black tom and gave a sharp nod. "I am Ravenflight, do not worry. I do not like keeping things from my cats, but this is a secret I am willing to protect with my remaining lives."

"Let's hope you won't have to do just that", muttered Greystripe worriedly.

"Let's", agreed Nightstar with a chuckle while Splashwhisker, Spottedpaw and Hollyleaf broke from the group and made their way to the camp entrance while Whitestorm, Silverstream Dustpelt and Sandstorm did the same, only to head to the secret path at to the dirt place After a short while Nightstar, followed by his three sons and senior warrior made his way back to camp as well.

The night was silent and cold, but Fireheart, despite the tiredness of his body felt more awake and hopeful than he had for a long time now. Far too quickly for his liking they reached the entrance and the ginger tom was about to enter it, when Nightstar called: "Fireheart wait please, I need to talk to you."

The ginger tom tilted his head at his father, but accepted and padded up to him, both of them watching the other three heading for the warriors den. Once they all were gone and all was silent again, Nightstar began: "I am not certain how much this will mean to you, everything considered but Fireheart", the two locked eyes emerald to emerald. Nightstar took a step forward and pressed his nose against his son's forehead. "I am very proud of you and your brothers."

With that Nightstar stepped back and brushed past the ginger tom, entering the tunnel and the camp. After a few heartbeats Fireheart got over the shock and the strange elation that had frozen him to the spot and he raced after the black tom. He caught him just before he started scaling the cliff and pressed his forehead against the leader's shoulder. "You have no idea just how much those words mean to me…father."


End file.
